Hey I'm Sachiko(but call me Stevi)
by I.roar.see.meow
Summary: Stevi has been in the guild for 5 years. And loves everybody there.


Chapter 1: Hey I'm Sachiko(but call me Stevi)

This is my first fanfic so please don't judge that harsh. Its and OC so yea =_=. I will have the bio her age and things like that soon hopefully. And I know the name Sevei (Steve-e) is an amazing name. So don't hate ( haha jk)

Authors note"[ in here ]

Thoughs:_**Bold Italics**_

Words: "in here"

Side notes:(in here)

Secen change: ~To Wally World~

Point of view change: *Gray's pov*

Flashback: _Italics_

Disclamer: I don't own Fairy Tail (I didn't get it for Christmas)

_ "Okay let's get this started!" I yell as I hop in to the shower. When I got into the bathroom memories flow in to my active mind as I look in to the mirror. I smile at myself remembering being called 'alley cat' because on my eyes. And being invited to that_

_ huge dinner because a fat rich guy adored my eyes. Being Serpent Slayer I can change my eye color as I wish. Actual serpents used their eyes to see in different kind of places. So usually one my left eye is brown and my right eye is blue._

_ I shake my head and strip myself of my clothes. "Let me get into the shower." Since it's about 6:40 am I soak my caramel brown skin in my favorite smelling soap. My cinnamon scented bodies wash._

_ As I walk to my room I stiffen a yawn. And slap in my normal get-up. Short denim overalls, with that huge pocket in the middle of it. I can pull out anything I can think of out of there. I feel like Leo Valdez. I put my black and red hair in a messy bun with a bit of hair at the sides and head out the door to join Fairy Tail._

_~At Fairy Tail~_

_Normal pov_

_ The second Stevi walks into the magical guild most eyes set on her. Being a confident person she ignored the eyes. Walking up to the bartender she asks where the guild master is. "Oh, he's down the hall to the right." She gives me a cheery smile that said I my look nice but I can break you._

_"Thanks" Stevi smile but we know she knows it's fake. As Stevi follows the bartender's direction and ends up in front of a large wooden door. Stevi knocks on the door and waited a few moments before a short man answers the door._

_"Yo, I'm Makarov," Answers the man, "are you here to join Fairy Tail."_

_"Umm… yes sir." Stevi replies back respectfully._

_"No need for the sir. Just come in"_

_She walked in she noticed everything was made of wood. His room was fairly clean. His desk had a few papers there's a single window in the back. And one chair in the front of his desk and two in the back. "Sit, please,"_

_"Okay," As she took a seat Makarov asked her a few questions._

_"I need the your full name, age, date of birth and magic type. "_

_Stevi took a deep breath "My name is Sachiko [AN: meaning happiness] but people call ma Stevi. My last name is Sasine (sas-ine). I'm 9 years old and was born May14__th __x763. The magic I use is Elemental Serpent Slayer" At the masters eyes get wide_

_"Were you raised by a serpent or…?"_

_"Yes his name was Ocienawe; sadly he disappeared July 7__th__ x777."_

_"Just like Natsu. [The year is x778]"_

_"Elemental serpents lived where ever they wanted to, they can change their skin and eye color to camouflage themselves to survive. They use fire, water, earth, and air to defend themselves. They have a keen sense smell and hearing and sharp teeth .Ocienawe taught me all these things and gave me these traits. I'll show you." Stevi's eyes at the moment where the left was crystal blue and the right was black as nigh[her eyes also look like snake eyes]t. She blinked and her eyes were sea green she blinked again they changed back. Her hair was originally black with red ends but it turned white with a shake of her head. She gave him a toothy smile to show off her dagger teeth._

_"That's amazing but you don't get into this guild with tricks."_

_"I know sir. Are they anymore questions?"_

_"Yes, please describe yourself to me."_

_With a smile Stevi answers, "I am a very competitive person who enjoys wining and gets kinda mad if I lose. I enjoy hanging out with boys. I consider myself a tomboy. I think friends and God are the most important things you can have.[My little church girl I'm so proud. If you don't believe in God please don't review something saying you don't. I respect your religion respect mine.]So if anyone mess with my friends, " The girls eyes turned red. "I will personally find you and kick your ass! Anyway… overall I am a very laid back happy person. But I will get serious if I have to. Oh and I am not a person you want to piss off."_

_The guild master cover ups a cough and congratulates her. "Congrats, you passed the test. Can you fill this card and give it to me earliest you can. Oh and give this letter to the bartender."_

_"Thank you soo much! I finally have a family again!" Stevi said while getting out of the chair. And that touch her new master._

_~In the guild hall~_

_*Stevi's Pov*_

_I walked up to the bartender and gave her the letter. "Congrats what color guild mark do you want?"_

_"Can I have it red outline and blue inside on my waist? Oh can I borrow a pen?"_

_"Sure to both." She hands me a pen I lift up my shirt and she stamps the left side of my waist._

_"Thanks." I sit down and fill out the guild card._

_ Name:_ _Sachiko Sasine._

_Age: 9_

_Magic: Elemental Serpent Slayer_

_Likes: Fighting, competition, hanging with guys_

_Dislikes: Loud and sudden noises, losing, rudeness._

_ "Done. Umm can you give this to the guild master?" I ask the bartender_

_"Sure" And she sets off. I get up and bump into someone. _

_"Hey watch were you're going!"_

_"Ain't my fault, "I say as I rub my head. "Sorry, you ok?"_

_"Yea. I'm fine. Hey aren't you the new girl? I'm Bickslow."_

_"Yup that's me. I'm Sachiko but call me Stevi. "_

**!Wham!**

I turn around slowly. "**Who the fuck did that!?**"

"Were dead!" Natsu and Gray say in unison hugging each other.

"Yes the fuck you are!" I yell, "You ruined my flashback" I ran to them with my left fist coved in ice (to punch Natsu) and right coved in flames(to punch Gray).

Well you like it? Hate it? Please review. Thanks

And the year now is x783 and Stevi is 20…I think?


End file.
